


[Podfic] star seven four

by ofjustimagine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 51:39, mp3, m4a, and streaming formats.Author's summary:Zach’s the person that Dylan wants to speak to most.





	[Podfic] star seven four

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [star seven four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988616) by [gigantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantic/pseuds/gigantic). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2tUhX63)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2vThpyN)  


#### Reader's Notes:

My happy place in hockey is the "childhood best friends fall in love and get drafted together" trope. Zach and Dylan didn't get drafted together, of course, but they are still constantly together and in each other's business and I am ♥___♥ anyways. (FYI: This story has a couple of scenes surrounding and discussing Zach's grandfather's death and funeral.) Thanks to gigantic for writing this and for having blanket permission to record! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. 


End file.
